paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase at Five Nights at Freddy's 2
Chase was in the office winding up the music box. Suddenly he heard someone in the vent. He looked at the right vent and saw Toy Bonnie. He quickly put on the Freddy Head. Toy Bonnie came up to him. Toy Bonnie: Hi Freddy! Chase: Oh hey Bonnie. Toy Bonnie: Have you seen the Night Guard? He's not wearing his costume again, Chase: Well you know him. Toy Bonnie: Yeah. But we'll find him eventually. It's just harder with that spare Freddy Head he's always wearing. Chase: Well as you can see he's not here, so why don't you go look in the party rooms? Suddenly a voice came from down the main hall. Voice: Night Guard!!!! I'm going to take you down!!!! Suddenly the Foxy came running out of the darkness! Chase quickly got his flashlight and pointed it in Foxy's eye's just in time. Foxy: Arrgghhh!! Me eyes!! Toy Bonnie: Wait you saw the Night Guard? Foxy: Aye! That's the Night Guard right there! Toy Bonnie: No, that's just Freddy. Foxy: No! He's doing that thing with the spare Freddy Head again! You know? Messing with your facial scanners! Chase flashed the light again. Foxy: Argh! If he's Freddy, why does he keep flahing that flashlight in my face?! Toy Bonnie: Well you are scaring him. Foxy: Scaring him? Chase flashed again. Foxy: I'm going to take your eyes out! Toy Bonnie: Foxy! Calm down! Foxy: No! I'm the only one in this place who can see through that head! Balloon Boy! Back me up here! Balloon Boy appeared in the left vent. Balloon Boy: I don't care if he's Freddy. I;m just trying to get hold of those double A batteries! Chase defended his flashlight. Foxy pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Chase. Foxy: I've had enough of this! Show them your the Night Guard! Toy Bonnie: That's a prop Foxy. Foxy: Right! That's it! Where's Freddy? There can't be two Freddy's right? Freddy! Freddy came down the hall. Freddy: Yo! Foxy: Well, now we've got two Freddy's in the room. Toy Bonnie: Cool. Foxy: Bonnie! Oh my god, I will slap you! Freddy: Wait, what's going on here? Toy Bonnie: We're looking for the Night Guard. Foxy: He's the Night Guard!!! Freddy: I'm pretty sure that's Freddy. Foxy: Oh my god! Your Freddy!!!! Freddy just walked away. Foxy: Where are you going?! Freddy: Stuff all this, I'm out!! Toy Bonnie: I don't get what's confusing. Foxy: Bonnie listen. Oh wait! What time is it. Suddenly Mangle appeared. Mangle: Hey fellas! Foxy: Oi, Mangle! What time is it? Mangle: It's about 5:59. Foxy: 5:59!!! Foxy took off Chase's Freddy Head. Foxy: It be the Night Guard!! Toy Bonnie: This Night Guard! Freddy: The Night Guard! Balloon Boy: Batteries! Chase tryed to use his flashlight, but he then saw Balloon Boy had taken the batteries. Chase put the Freddy Head back on. Chase: No, no, no! I'm Freddy! Right guys? Oh god! Foxy was running to him down the hall. He was about to get to Chase when a clock chime came. Foxy and all the others stopped moving. Chase took off the Freddy Head. He smiled. Then fainted in relief. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Shorts Category:Short Pages Category:Short stories Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Mini Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Chase787 Movie Category:Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Stories focused on Chase Category:Chase at Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes